


Just Like Her Daddy Schneider (Richard And Schneider)

by My_Daddies_PaulAndRichard_Kruspe



Category: Rammstein
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 02:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8693620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Daddies_PaulAndRichard_Kruspe/pseuds/My_Daddies_PaulAndRichard_Kruspe
Summary: This one shot involves where Richard and Schneider are Daddies to their 6 year old daughter Luna and Richard finds Luna in their makeup cupboard.





	

It had been an eventful day for Richard and Schneider; they have both endured lots of playing with their 6 year old daughter. 

Both Richard and Schneider find enjoyment and peace whenever they bond with their 6 year old no matter how loud the day is. 

It was just past 8pm and both Richard and Schneider knew they had to get their daughter ready and settled for bed.  
Dinner had been consumed peacefully without any fuss from their daughter. 

“That dinner was divine, Reesh” Schneider wrapped his arms around the his lover in the kitchen.  
“Thank you my Darling Schnei” Richard smiled and kissed his lover’s lips.

“So, who's gonna have the torture of giving our little princess a bath” Schneider asked his lover.  
“I would have said you but as we are both in the same tired mood, how about we both go through the torture” Richard smiled up at his lover.  
“I’d say you got yourself a deal, baby” Schneider smiled caressing kisses upon his lover. 

Richard and Schneider finished cleaning up the used cutlery and plates before they escorted themselves upstairs to go and find their princess for her bath.  
Little did they know, their little princess was a bit of a devil; well they were going to find out. 

“Luna, princess” Richard called for their little girl “I’ll go and check her room, you go and get a towel, love” Schneider smiled.  
Richard smiled and they went their separated ways. 

The towels were always placed in the cupboard in Richard and Schneider’s shared bedroom. 

When Richard got to the shared bedroom, he heard noises; a little bit of banging and stuff falling upon the floor.  
Richard suddenly became scared and protective of his family; he wasn't sure where his little girl was and he feared if someone might have her. 

Saying that; Richard knew all too well how his little girl would scream if a strange had her. 

It happened when they were grocery shopping and Luna lost her Daddies and screamed when a stranger picked her up.  
Both Richard and Schneider’s ears picked up on their little girl’s high pitched screaming and they were reunited. 

Richard was still outside of the shared bedroom of himself and his lover Schneider; he feared where his daughter was and where she might be.  
Richard put on a brave face and entered his shared bedroom, hoping to catch the thief but when he entered, a spark glimmered in his eyes. 

He found it wasn't a thief or a murderer but the little princess of Rammstein, Luna.  
Richard relaxed, his protection instinct buried within him again when he knew his family was safe. 

On the other hand, their daughter Luna was covered in all of her Daddies makeup, some on the floor which is what Richard heard falling.  
Richard couldn't help but laugh at his daughter; knowing full well she tried to have the appearance of ‘Frau Schneider’ in the 'Mein Teil' video and onstage. 

“Look Daddy, I'm Frau Schneider” Luna smiled up at her Dad, Richard laughed once again; knowing he was right and couldn't help but pick his daughter up.  
“You know full well not to go into your Daddies makeup” Richard smiled at his daughter yet he knew he had to be serious in the situation.

“I'm sorry Daddy, I just wanted to look like my Daddy Schneider” she smiled; Richard was happy that his daughter apologised and knew she was in the wrong yet.  
He loved how she wanted to look just like her Daddy Schneider; trying to have the exact same appearance as Schneider. 

“Its good you're having a bath now isn't it” Richard smiled and kissed his daughter’s head. 

Richard grabbed a towel from the cupboard and walked out of his shared bedroom, seeing Schneider coming out of their princess’s room. 

“Look Daddy, I'm you” Luna smiled when she saw her Dad Schneider “oh my god, I've found my twin” Schneider smiled approaching his lover and daughter.  
Luna giggled at her Daddy and reached her tiny arms out to him, Schneider smiled and picked their princess up from Richard’s arms and they all walked into the bathroom. 

Richard started to run the bath whilst Schneider started to undress their daughter.  
Bath time with their daughter has always been a time to relax and unwind. 

Once the bath was done, Schneider placed their daughter in the bath and all three of them started to unwind.

Bathing their daughter was tiring with their princess constantly blowing bubbles in her Daddies faces but they loved it; it was always a warm and loving time. 

After the bath, they dried their daughter and blowdried her hair, eventually dressing her into her pyjamas for the night.  
Richard and Schneider tucked their daughter into her bed, reading her a bedtime story like they always do every night. 

“Goodnight our little Rammstein princess, we love you” Richard and Schneider kissed their daughter’s head and left her room quietly.  
“She's gonna sleep tonight, just like us two” Schneider smiled as they both walked to their shared bedroom.

“She is so gonna sleep tonight” Richard smiled and they both started to strip.

They both got into bed once they were only in shirts and boxers and they cuddled up to each other in bed.

“I can’t believe Luna was in our makeup” Richard laughed “I know, she looked so cute trying to look like me” Schneider smiled as he wrapped his arms around Richard.  
“Least no makeup went on the floor” Richard smiled and kissed his lover on his lips “me too baby” Schneider smiled. 

Richard and Schneider soon found peace in bed, both of them snuggled into each other’s arms with nothing to disturb them.


End file.
